


Tides

by socialexecution



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really excited for this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, based off an ongoing roleplay with my good friend plugrick, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialexecution/pseuds/socialexecution
Summary: Rickley Sanchez of dimension X-211 finds himself stuck in prison with the Citadel's notorious drug dealer, affectionately known as the Plug Rick. Through harrowing events, they come to know each other closer than ever before. Plug finds someone who makes him feel alive, and Rickley finally found someone who won't leave. Yet.





	1. From Glory to Gallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for giving this a chance. It's based on an ongoing roleplay with my good friend, plugrick on tumblr. I'm really excited to share the story. It's a huge, important part of my life, and I'm really happy I have such a great roleplay partner. Enjoy.

Rick of dimension X-211 never really had a good life. Wherever he went, shame and hatred followed him like a heavy shadow, keeping his head down. A short time ago he'd gone by his birth name-- Lynn-- but realized at the ripe age of fifty that he didn't want to be Lynn anymore. So he settled for Rick, or more specifically, Rickley.

The Citadel was a hell that he'd been strapped in only a few years before, and a brutal secret was held behind those closed memories of ariving at the council hall, all of those council Ricks staring down at him. He would quickly learn that the Ricks of his dimension were hated on a different level than any other Rick due to their lack of a Morty. In this case, Rickley's grandson had been a stillborn. He'd always blamed himself for it.

Rickley worked a job that only gave him enough money to pay rent and buy a little bit of food. And drugs. He loved drugs.  
He was working that job now, heaving a dead Rick into a large bin on wheels. He hated the job-- the Council gave it to him. He lived in the lower parts of the Citadel, so he assumed he was the best fit to get those dead Ricks out of the way. It was usually overdoses.  
Rickley wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a long sigh. His dirty blue sweater hung over his body like he was a hanger, baggy and hiding the curve of his visible ribs. His shift was nearly done for the day, and he couldn't wait to get home and just sleep. If he could make it home.

Twenty minutes later, Rickley was on his way back to his tiny apartment before he saw a scene break out in front of him. He recognized the one Rick-- the way he spoke and the drugs sitting in his palm. Rickley felt the need to break out a few bucks and get something to help him through the night.  
"H-hey, Plug Rick--!" he said, shakily approaching him before the man turned to look back at him with widened eyes.

"G-Get the fuck outta h-here man! He's a fucken narc!" the Plug Rick said, pointing to the Rick in front of him who was reaching for a gun. Rickley hadn't noticed. He was just so tired.

"Wh..what?" he asked in a daze, eyes flicking between the Plug Rick and the cop. Rickley jerked away in fear as he saw the gun being cocked and pointed towards them. He put his hands up and hunched over. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but that didn't matter to the Citadel. He was an X Rick, and nobody likes an X Rick.  
He couldn't tell what happened in the next moment. The Plug Rick was yelling at him, but Rickley was already collapsing to his knees in sheer panic and fear. He'd be killed. The Council was going to find out and he'd be killed.  
He didn't even get to see the look on the Plug Rick's face before he passed out and fell to the ground with a hard thump.

 

Twelve hours had passed and Rickley felt a hard smack to his face, which he instinctively flinched at and held his arms over his head. It was met with another blow and the removal of his arms from his head. It hurt. But not as bad as expected.  
As he opened his eyes, panic screeched through his heart as he remembered everything and realized where he was. It had happened so fast. The officer threw an orange jumpsuit at him and scowled in disgust. It was always either two things with Rickley. They looked at him with either disgust, or lust. He preferred the former. Rickley didn't want to take his clothes off in front of this Rick. He was afraid of the softness of his chest and distantly hungry eyes. But after a loud bark of command and threat of another blow, Rickley quickly shucked off his clothes and threw on the jumpsuit.

Moments later, he was pushed out into a horde of Ricks moving slowly in different lines to different cells. He looked down at his jumpsuit that was labeled, "MAX SECURITY, SECTOR D". He didn't understand why he was going into maximum security, but he didn't question it. He only filed along through the Ricks. They were like cattle, mindlessly walking along.  
As he was looking through a sea of his own face, he came across one that he knew better than the others. It was the Plug Rick! Looks like they both had beed taken down. Rickley stared at him with wide, reddened eyes before the Plug Rick noticed, catching his eyes. The Plug's mouth said words that looked like a whispered, "oh shit", and he quickly moved to stare straight ahead. Rickley didn't blame him.

The buzz of each cell being opened and then prompty closed made his newly blossoming headache get worse. Rickley still wasn't really processing that this was actually happening. It was soon his turn to be assigned a cell, and inevitably, a roommate. A roommate that would undoubtedly take advantage of him. That's what Ricks did.

So when he and the Plug Rick were paired, he was surprised and afraid at the same time. He'd only met him a few times, and they'd both been arrested together. The guy probably wanted revenge.  
The doors locked behind them with a loud buzz. Rickley and the Plug Rick were alone.

Rickley moved to sit on his cot on one side of the small, grimy room. He didn't say anything, he was too afraid to say anything. Afraid of being killed, or something worse.  
The Plug was less afraid. He seemed agitated, angry, staring at the door with a glower that would shoot down the worst of enemies. "Fffffuuuck," he hissed, shaking his head and kicking the door in defeat. "God fucking dammit!" he said a bit louder, and Rickley flinched at that.

Rickley's breathing had already increased from this high stress situation. He was tired and he felt sick and god he just wanted to go back to his shitty apartment and live his shitty life and at least be safe and alone behind a locked door. That notion alone made his body tremble, and a sob wrack through him. He could sense the Plug Rick stiffen.

"Calm down the fuck down, Sick Rick," the Plug said, folding his arms and looking back to the wall. Rickley's breath hitched at the nickname people had given him, and he covered his mouth to muffle more cries.

"I-I-It's Rrrrickley," he corrected through a choked voice, pressing himself against the wall even further. He'd probably be given hell for correcting him. The least he could do was brace himself.

"Shit," the Plug Rick breathed, frowning deeply now and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, alright? Fuck. Okay, Rickley, your name is Rickley. I'm Rick. The Plug Rick. Just call me Rick," he said, knowing the other would probably know who he was. Rickley did.

Rickley didn't say anything in response. Even if he could, he probably wouldn't have. The lump in his throat was growing and the tears were coming even faster now as his breathing increased rapidly, never ceasing or even calming. He was clutching at the flimsy sheets, and then soon he moved to dig uncut finger nails into flesh, drawing ruby red droplets and letting them fall to the uwashed floor.

Rick didn't move. He just stared. He didn't know how to react but it kicked him into high alert. He fidgeted for a few moments before coming a bit closer to Rickley. "H-Hey! Ffffucking stop, stop doing that!" he stammered, to which Rickley ignored, practically stuck in a trance. Rick reaaaally didn't like this.

He paced the room, nervously glancing at Rickley every once in a while. He couldn't fucking take it anymore. Rickley needed to knock it off. "Stop!" he said moments later, coming closer to him. Rickley jerked up, looking up at him with terrified eyes.  
"Stop doing that! It's not gonna fucking help anyone! Calm down! Man up!"

Yeah, why don't you just man the fuck up, Rickley?

The doors buzzed open and a deafening voice came over the loud speaker. Time for showers.


	2. Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong in the showers, and Rick gets taken away. Rickley doesn't like his knew cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of implied noncon in this chapter. Beware.

Rick let out an annoyed sound and sighed a moment later, looking over at Rickley who had stopped digging at his arms. The guy seemed stiff and scared at the mention of showers, and he frowned in slight sympathy. Yeah, they sucked. The last time he was in this hellhole, it wasn't pleasant, and he was sure it would only get worse from here.

"Hey, listen, those guards, they'll fucking shock you if you don't go. Aaaand you don't wanna get shocked by one of their cattle prod things. They hurt like a mother. So just... come on, it's g-gonna be fine.."

Rickley didn't seem like he was going to move, but when a guard yelled sharply towards them he stood up mechanically. He hurried over towards Rick, sticking by his side as they moved through the crowd. Rick tried not to look at anybody too long.

When they arrived at the showers, Rick took off his jumpsuit, albeit begrudgingly. His too-slim body was dappled with scars here and there, and two thick slashes beneath his pectorals. On a shoulder, there were dark circular dotted scars that curved like a semicircle from his neck, through his collar bone, around a nipple, and back to the other side of his shoulder.

Rickley wasn't as compliant. A few guards yelled at him with a warning, and Rick sighed. "Come on, Rickley, you have to..." he said, looking at him with serious blue eyes. Rickley shook as he nodded, thick tears forming in his eyes as he unzipped the jumpsuit and revealed a mosaic of criss crossed scars all over his body. His chest was soft and supple, small breasts being covered by slashed arms. He was trembling worse now.

Rick didn't get a good look at him, anyway. He knew how to respect boundaries, where most other Ricks didn't. If he was staying with this guy, he didn't want to be seen as a pervert. And anyway, he knew the feeling of being stared at. Though, as they entered the communal shower room, where the guards were sparse, he noticed a few Ricks turning towards them. Maybe it was because they were fresh meat, but when the heckling began... he knew this wasn't normal.

"Holy shit, it's a fucking X Rick!"

Someone was pointing at Rickley, more specifically at his back, and Rick looked. What the fuck.  
Why was there a huge fucking red X burned into the entirety of Rickley's back? It sent shivers down Rick's spine. He could see the panic in Rickley's body language as he turned to press his back against the wall. Though it didn't matter to the other Ricks, it seemed.

It was happening so fast, Rick was just too confused to do anything at first. A group of Ricks were dragging Rickley to the corner of the shower, and one particular Rick with neon green hair seemed to be... leaned over Rickley in a predatory stance.

Rick could hear Rickley's screams of protest.

"No, no, NO GAMMA, NO PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!!"

There was blood seeping down the drain, but that wasn't the only thing Rick saw that was red.  
In a flash, Rick ripped the neon haired Rick, deemed 'Gamma', off of Rickley. He slugged a hard hit to the side of his head and Gamma went down on the tile, hitting his head hard.

Rick didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt like he couldn't control himself. Blow after blow went across Gamma's face, and blood splattered across Rick's upper body. He was going to kill him-- and he would've if several guards hadn't shocked him and left him paralyzed in a catatonic state from it. The last thing he saw before the guards dragged him away was Rickley, huddled in the corner, staring at him with his big, vulnerable blue eyes. Confused blue eyes.

Rick knew where he was going, and he didn't know if he'd survive it.

 

Rickley honestly had no fucking clue why Rick had saved him, but he was grateful nonetheless. The showers were finished out with no one else bothering him, and even the mealtime had gone smoothly. When he went back to his cell, he'd expected it to be empty. But... it wasn't.

"Rick?" he asked, voice wavering. It was dark in the cell. The face turned toward him and he new it wasn't Rick. The face had a crooked, broken nose and mean eyes. Neon green hair.

Rickley was suddenly very afraid, his entire body freezing up as the figure stood. Gamma was a favorite of the guards. A top dog. They'd healed him and put him in the same cell with him without question. They'd taken Rick away.

"Wh-why?" his voice cracked softly, and there was no answer. He hadn't been expecting one, anyway. He let out a cry as rough hands pressed him against the wall, dry, disgusting lips suddenly prodding by his ear.

"You're mine, 'Sickley'. Don't forget that. I know you haven't," Gamma whispered, and Rickley nodded through his tears. "Your big saviour Rick is gonna be in solitary for twelve days. If he survives, he'll be moving in with us... If he doesn't, it'll just be us two, together... forever..."

Gamma's hot breath ran down his neck and Rickley shuddered, trying to press himself further back against the wall. He felt those mean fucking hands touch up his torso, and he wished he could just pass out or die or SOMETHING, but of course he wouldn't. Gamma would make sure he'd be awake for this, no matter how hard he'd have to try.

Rickley tried to keep his mind away. He tried to think of other things, he tried to remember something fucking good in his life but he couldn't, so he just cried and let Gamma touch him and he pretended he liked it. Maybe if he pretended enough he would. Maybe he'd forget how much it hurt.

Gamma never held him afterwards, either. He'd toss him on the ground and move back to his own cot-- Rick's cot-- and fall asleep within minutes. It left Rickley naked on the cold floor and sobbing his eyes out. He was used to this, so why did it still scare him every time it happened? This was just something that happened to someone like him. An X Rick.

He crawled toward his cot and managed to get his sore body on top of it, trembling so hard that he could barely manage to pull the thin, scratchy sheet over his worn body. He knew it was useless to try and sleep, so he just waited for the exhaustion to force him to lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks again guys!


End file.
